Frauenabend 5
by Nymphi
Summary: Viel Spass beim lesen vom 5. Teil der "Frauenabend"-Serie. Die Idee mit Molly und der Kita ist nicht neu


**Frauenabend 5**

Hermine hatte für den Frauenabend kurzerhand alle zu sich und Ron nach Hause eingeladen. Sie wollte mit den Freundinnen etwas besprechen und hatte noch einen Überraschungsgast dabei.

„Wow Hermine du hast dich wieder einmal selbst übertroffen"

„Das Büffet sieht köstlich aus"

„Ja genau, aber was ist das alles?"

„Das sind Muggelspezialitäten und das Lob möchte ich meiner Freundin Shana weitergeben"

„Hallo alle zusammen, ich habe schon viel von euch gehört. Diese Muggelspezialitäten sind auch alle von Hand gemacht, den ich bin eine Squib"

„Hallo Shana schön dich kennen zu lernen"

„Hallo meine Liebe - ach wie interessant"

„Du musst mir unbedingt das Rezept für dieses Lachsmousse geben"

„Ist da Mango drin?"

„Dieser Smoothie ist göttlich"

„So ich denke wir sind jetzt alle fürs erste gesättigt"

„Danke Hermine"

„Danke Shana"

„Gibt's noch von diesen Gemüsemuffins?"

„Nun also, wie ihr euch vielleicht erinnert, wollte ich Shana eine Stelle im Tropfenden Kessel vermitteln, aber die wurde schon intern in der Familie besetzt"

„Ja es ist sehr schwierig als Squib eine Stelle in der Zaubererwelt zu finden"

„Kopf hoch Shana, wie können wir dir helfen?"

„Du könntest doch Köchin werden"

„Wir haben schon so viel versucht und nur lauter Absagen erhalten"

„Als Jux hat sie sich sogar bei den Malfoys beworben"

„Wie bitte?"

„Keine Angst es ist nichts passiert"

„Ja, die Hausherrin hat mir mit dem Kommentar, es gäbe dafür Hauselfen, die Türe vor der Nase zu gemacht"

„Malfoy stand hinten auf der Treppe und hat gegrinst"

„Dann hattest du Hermine als Bodyguard dabei, find ich gut"

„Egal was in der Zeitung steht, ich traue den Malfoys immer noch nicht"

„Ich würde mir keine Sorgen machen"

„Ich auch nicht"

„Wie meinst du das Shana? Warst du etwa im Krieg dabei?"

„Nein, meine Eltern gingen mit mir nach Frankreich in unser Ferienhaus. Aber ich meine, ihr tapferen Kriegshelden, habt jetzt eine eigene Armee mit euren Kindern seid ihr bis zu 4x so stark wie früher"

„Naja im Moment wohl noch nicht"

„Hugo wirft seinen Esslöffel schon sehr zielgerichtet durchs Wohnzimmer"

„Jamie ist auf dem Besen schon besser als ich"

„Unsere Baby-Armee mit Schnuller, Babyfläschchen in flauschiger rosa und blauer Kampfuniform"

„Die Todesser würden ab soviel Niedlichkeit vergehen"

Nachdem das allgemeine Gelächter abklang und sich alle die Tränen aus den Augen gewischt hatten, hob Hermine mahnend den Finger:

„Unser aktuelles Problem ist ja immer noch einen Job für Shana zu finden und ich habe dabei an Molly gedacht"

„Du meinst meine Mutter?"

„Genau Ginny…"

„Also wir haben ja alle sicher bessere Kontakte ins Zaubereiministerium als Mum"

„Die habe ich selber, aber ich möchte es ohne die Hilfe von meinem Onkel schaffen"

„Dein Onkel? Kennen wir ihn?"

„Mein Name ist Shana Shaklebolt"

„Oh"

„Unglaublich"

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Kingsley eine Nichte hat"

„Lasst mich ausreden Leute…Wir könnten doch eine Kindertagesstätte im Fuchsbau einrichten und Shana könnte Molly bei der Kinderbetreuung helfen."

„Das ist mal eine gute Idee"

„Ja wir hätten nicht immer ein schlechtes Gewissen die Kleinen bei ihr zu lassen und sie könnte das Geld auch nicht abschlagen"

„Wir machen das aber professionell"

„Genau, das könnte die erste staatliche Kindertagesstätte für Zauberer sein"

„Das ist abgemacht und wann sagen wir es Mum?"

„Wir wärs am Wochenende, wenn wir zum Sonntagsbrunch eingeladen sind?"

„Gute Idee, das ist abgemacht und du Shana kommst auch gleich mit"

„Ich möchte mich nicht aufdrängen"

„Das tust du nicht"

„Wir müssen eure Mutter doch zuerst fragen"

„Sie wird schon einverstanden sein, du wirst sehen"

„Phu du hattest Recht Hermine, die Power deiner Freundinnen ist ansteckend"

„Shana kommst du ab jetzt immer zu unseren Treffen?"

„Wenn ich es einrichten kann, dann sehr gerne"

„Wunderbar, dann zurück zum Buffet"

„Das ist ein Wort"

„Mmmmh, Blätterteigröllchen mit Frischkäse, Gurken und Kresse"

Ende


End file.
